batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
High
This is the third episode of the [[The Young Knight (season 1)|season one of The Young Knight]]. Script Teaser *Ext. Powers Mansion - Night (Cuts to a view of the Powers Mansion) *Int. Library (Cuts inside to the library as we see Jason is looking through several bookcases as he ravages the bookcases throwing book after book trying to find something) (Victor soon enters along with Bradson and another security member; Victor instantly hears a rumble and then he sees his son ravaging through the room) Victor: (To his crew) Leave, I need some quality time with my son. Jason: (Sees his father mad and then he heads down confronting him) (We see Bradson and another of Victor’s men leaving as Victor is angry at his son) Victor: Are you my son I like to know Jason: That’s the question I been asking since I was born. Victor: You have some nerve coming here almost destroying this library for what. Your grades isn’t what you expected. Jason: I have no time for this. Victor: Of course you do You stop right now or I will... Jason: You will do what? You’re not capable of it dad, so why even bother. Victor: Listen son, (grabbing his shirt) if you want to face me in a war, find. But I won’t let my property be damaged because of it. Jason: Sorry dad, your property is what I said mines after all I’m the next to heir. Victor: Over my dead body Jason: Be careful dad, that wish might actually come true. (Leaves) Victor: (Seeing his son and then looking around the room guessing what does he want from here) *Ext. Road 46 - Night (Cuts to a out-of-city road as we see a Nissan Murano driving by; we see a young lady driving until she gets a phone call) Woman: Hello? Dr. Faraday (phone): Ms. Lopez, it’s me Dr. Faraday. Woman: Hello doctor and call me Marissa. Dr. Faraday (phone): I just called that your test I conducted last week and that your results are in. Marissa: Good, so doc what’s the matter with me. (Cuts outside her car as we see its driving on a dangerous hill then back inside) Dr. Faraday (phone): It’s be concluded that your DNA has been altered. Marissa: How altered are they? Dr. Faraday (phone): Not normal in fact it isn’t anything I’ve seen before. Marissa: What that means to me. Dr. Faraday (phone): It seems your DNA have a secondary base of... Marissa: Doc? (Stunned what, and drops her phone as she loses control of her car) (Shifts to see the car twirling around in a zig-zag formation; as she tries to gain control of the ca, the car zooms into a iron fence and breaks it as the car falls of the steep, dangerous hill; Marissa accidentally gets knocked out of her car as the car falls. With her almost falling to her death, she closes her eyes and all of the sudden she jumps from the air to the ground just in time. The car gets destroys at the bottom of the cliff) (Shifts to Marissa as she is stunned that she survived the crash, but wonder how she survived; she all of sudden jumps very high to another section of the high cliff; Marissa is now petrified and is stunned in bewilderment as she discovers her mutant power. The teaser fades into...) ends **OPENING CREDITS** I *Ext. Wayne Mansion - Day (Cuts to the morning of the next day as we see the Wayne Manor) *Int. Kitchen (Cuts to the kitchen as we see Alfred cooking breakfast then Bruce enters) Alfred: Good morning, Master Bruce! Bruce: Good morning Alfred. Alfred: Off on one of your many adventures, sir? Bruce: Not today Alfred, today I just want to relax. Alfred: Oh, since it’s a Saturday, I thought you would hang out with young Mr. Foster or Mr. Powers or maybe Ms. Madison. Bruce: (Thinking about Julie) You know Alfred, that’s not a bad idea. I’m heading out. (Leaving the kitchen) Alfred: Master Bruce, what did I say? (But Bruce left without answering him back) Oh great. *Int. Powers Mansion - Library (Cuts to the mansion as we head to already-cleaned library as we see Jason again and this time at the desk on a Dell laptop) Jason: (The camera sees the laptop screen as we see he is typing various passwords to get in the computer, but all is invalid; he then talks to himself) What is going on? why can’t I get into this laptop? what is he hiding? (The Powers’s butler, Max, enters the scene) Max: Mr. Jason, there is a Marissa Hansen here for you. Jason: (Closing the laptop screen) Good, thank you Max. (Max shows Marissa the way in as Max leaves) Jason: Nice to see you Marissa. (Heading to her) Marissa: Nice to see you again Jason, how is your day. Jason: Fine. Yours? Marissa: Great. (They both look at each other than we see Jason kissing her on the lips as she gives back) Marissa: I’m really glad I missed you. Jason: (Smiling) *Ext. Foster’s residence (Cuts to see Leo’s house) *Int. Leo’s Room (Cuts inside to see Leo in his room working on his computer on something, and gets a phone call) Leo: Hello? Voice (phone): (A dark voice can be heard) I have something you wanted. Leo: Hello? Who is this? Voice (phone): If you want more info about the Phoenix chemical come down the docks at Dock 46. Leo: Hello? I don’t know who is this, but I don’t want to know from whoever you are. Voice (phone): Let just say I have something to bring down Victor Powers. Leo: (Getting interested; grabbing a notepad and pen) Say that dock number again. *Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse (Cuts to a old warehouse where see Julie looking upon it getting a huge interest of it then Bruce appears) Bruce: I never guessed this was a good place to meet you after that phone call. Julie: I know it was awkward and I’m sorry, but it is just that ever since I saw this building, my mom always wanted to buy it to make into a book shop. Bruce: What are you thinking this place should be? Julie: Not a book store, yet I always dream as a hangout. Bruce: I loved it! Julie: Good. Bruce: (Then out of the blue) Want to go out? Julie: (Turns her face to him in shock) (The camera leaves Julie shocked and Bruce with a worried face) *Ext. Gotham City - Sidewalk (Cuts to a view of the city and then to a sidewalk as we see Marissa walking while talking on her cell to Jason) Marissa: (Hears Jason’s message) Hey, Jason I just want to let you know that the proposal you gave me about that new restaurant opening tomorrow night; I accept, see you there. (The camera sees her continuing to walk until the camera views a construction site accident causes a rolling crate to roll to Marissa’s path; Marissa sees it and in a millisecond, she jumps very high and the rolling crate missed her. She comes down on the ground, confused about it, she calls Dr. Faraday) Marissa: Dr. Faraday, I have a huge problem. (She thinks something interesting is going to happen with this power, but fears telling Jason) (Fades out) I ends II *Ext. PowerCorp. (Cuts to a view of the building) *Int. Victor’s office (Cuts inside as we see Victor signing a file and gets contacted by Bradson) Victor: What is it, Bradson? Bradson: There has been a breach in your hardrive database, sir. Victor: What do you mean breach? Bradson: The breach is a set of invalid passwords sir; the unknown hacker is trying any break to get into your database. Victor: Contact Benson, I want that matter dealt with. Immediately. Bradson: Yes sir! (Leaves) (Shifts to see Victor worrying about who is this hacker) *Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday’s office (Cuts to a hospital-like facility then inside we see Dr. Faraday, a 47 year-old doctor; reading files and then we see Marissa entering his office) Marissa: Dr. Faraday, thanks for giving me your time; I’m sorry… Dr. Faraday: It’s okay, Ms. O’Kenna. You are my patient and I’m your doctor. It’s best for a doctor to care about his patient. Marissa: Thanks. Dr. Faraday: What is the problem? Marissa: I had been having these strange occurrences with my body. Dr. Faraday: (Pondering) What kind of occurrences? Marissa: It seems when times when I’m about to face a collision; my body instantly jumps high in the sky. Dr. Faraday: (Pondering) Interesting… (Trying to check her with a flashing light on her eyes and ears) when jumping in the air, what are you probably your body is feeling? Marissa: A sudden sense of adrenaline. Dr. Faraday: More like extreme adrenaline. Marissa: Excuse me? Dr. Faraday: Maybe, just maybe that adrenaline you are feeling is brought of because you might have a mutant power. I did say something was wrong with your DNA. Marissa: Yeah, but you never told me how… (Remembering) because I didn’t hear you because my car crashed and that’s how I found out about me jumping like an obsessive cat. (Dr. Faraday walks with Marissa to the door) Dr. Faraday: You need to take your time…I will continue doing more research about it. Marissa: Just ignore it and live on my life. Dr. Faraday: Exactly, I’ll call you later to see what further information I have. (Marissa leaves as we shift to the doctor as he is worrying about something and is suddenly texting someone on his phone) *Ext. Morning (Next day) (Cuts as we see a new dawn over the city horizon) *Ext. Wayne Manor – Steps (Cuts to the manor as we see Bruce and Julie walking on the steps and then take a breather and both of them sitting down) Julie: Good morning. Bruce: Nice to see you again, Julie. Julie: About yesterday, sorry about ditching you after… Bruce: I told you about that date. Julie: Um, I really wanted to…. (Second guessing) you know what, I just decided how about that new restaurant, La Larez? Bruce: Wait, so you are saying that it’s date? Julie: It’s a date, but just as friends. Bruce: Yeah, just friends. (A little depressed) Julie: Cool, see you there; bye! (Heading back down to the gateway) Bruce: (Shifts back to him as he suddenly feel depressed she actually wants to go out as just friends) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to a view of the mansion) *Int. Conservatory (Cuts to a glass-like building as we see flowers and plants and Jason picking out a few roses for his date with Marissa) Jason: (Smelling the ones he picked) Perfect. Voice: A dedicate flower full of bloom, but deep inside lays a serpent slithering into a kill. (Jason turns around as we see in his P.O.V it’s Victor walking) Jason: I should know these flowers always wither when you always showed up. Victor: (Smelling a rose) Son, I feel for you, but it seems you can jump around any women for a one-night stand. Jason: You’re sick. (Walking off) Victor: (Holds his arm) That serpent I’m talking about is your date, Marissa. Something is wrong with her son. Jason: Something is wrong with you. Victor: Listen, if you want to love her that’s fine, but prepare yourself for sleeping with that enemy. Jason: The only enemy is you, dad. (Letting his arm go, he walks off) Victor: (Seeing his son leave, he walks into the flower and plant table and thinking about his son in trouble) (Fades out) II ends III *Ext. Gotham City (Night) (Cuts to a nighttime view of the city then seeing a vehicle passing down the street) *Ext. Jason’s limo - Int. (Cuts to see Jason’s limo with the camera looking at him and Marissa going to the restaurant) Marissa: (We see her wearing a burgundy velvet dress) Thanks for this night out. Jason: (We see him wearing a black tux with a blue tie) You’re welcome. Marissa: I understand your dad is taking part of a $15 billion deal with EuroTron. Jason: What? Marissa: EuroTron is secret U.S government agency my father discovered when he went on a D.C business trip. Jason: So you saying my dad is what buying out EuroTron. Marissa: (Feeling guilty) Sorry Jason, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Jason: (Trying to forget) Sorry, I guess that maybe dealing with my dad is tearing me apart lately. Marissa: Well after we finish getting something to eat, let’s head back to my place. Jason: I like that idea. (Kisses her) (Marissa feeling she is okay, but undoubtedly knows she is not) *Ext. Gotham Docks - Dock 46 (Cuts across town as we see the docks and then the camera shifts to Dock 46 where we see Leo wearing a overcoat, sunglasses, and a hat to disguise his identity; the camera then shifts to a 2008 Dodge Magnum as it turns and makes a stop where the headlights slightly blinds Leo) (Shifts to the car as figure appears coming out of the car and is walking towards the disguised Leo) FigureA middle-aged man with gray, dark hair) So you must be…Mr. Leo Foster. Leo: Yes, who are you? Figure: None of your concern; (Getting something out) Leo: My concern is a problem. You call me buddy, so the one who is concern about this is you...and by the way how do you know me in fact know where I live. Figure: That is confidential. (Showing him a manila folder) Leo: What’s this? Figure: Everything you need to know about chemical PX-52TD. Leo: So you really know what is Phoenix? Figure: Good bye. (Leaving) Leo: Hey! (The strange man enters into the car as it drives off) Leo: (Looking at the file) This must be important if had been carried by a strange, dark man. (Unbeknownst to Leo, the camera shifts to another section of the dock warehouse as we see its Lucius Fox) *Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int. (Cuts to the newly-opened restaurant as we see inside Jason and Marissa is sitting on a table already eating as we zoom into their conversation) Jason: (Still eating) So enough about my father, how about yours besides that D.C. trip. Marissa: Well, my father mover to Thailand with my mother when I was eleven, so living with my aunt was a blessing. When I was able to get my own place, I did and that’s when I met you. Jason: Four years was a blessing as well meeting you. Marissa: (Regretting on what she is about to say) Well before I saw you again yesterday, I had a car crash. Jason: You’re okay? Marissa: I’m okay, but I escaped that crashed unscratched. I had powers sort of mutant-like. Jason: You got to be kidding me. Marissa: I’m not. (Trying to talk to him low) I can’t because I have the power to jump very high. Jason: (confused) So how are you going to stop it from happening. Marissa: I have a doctor, Dr. Faraday, who told me my DNA have been altered. (Seeing her cell as it reveals to be Dr. Faraday giving her a important message) Jason: What is it? Marissa: My doctor wants to see me now. I’m sorry about this, I am. Jason: It’s okay. I got the check, you go see that doctor of yours. (Marissa heads out and exits the restaurant as the camera shifts back to a depressed Jason) *Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday’s office (Cuts to the building then we see inside the doctor’s office as Dr. Faraday is preparing something as we realize the time have been passed to four hours; Marissa enters) Marissa: Dr. Faraday, what’s the emergency? Dr. Faraday: Um, the emergency is you. Marissa: Excuse me? Dr. Faraday: The reason you been experiencing these so called jumps was because of me. Marissa: What! Because of you? Dr. Faraday :Exactly. Remember those shots I been giving to pump up your metabolism. I actually shot you with a PX-52TD chemical-induced . Marissa: (Starting to breakout) You did what to me? Dr. Faraday: The chemical was strong enough to alter your DNA giving a slight ability in your adrenaline level to jump high. Marissa: You poisoned me for what. I thought I trusted you. Dr. Faraday: I’m a doctor, you can’t trust a doctor. Marissa: (Getting angry) I thought I could fly. Dr. Faraday: Time to make you grounded. (Holds her down while pulling out a syringe and injects some kind of chemical inside her neck forcibly) (Marissa suddenly slips into unconsciousness as he drags her to a table while smiling; he then pulls out his cell and call the man pulling the strings) Dr. Faraday: Mr. Powers, I got her. I’ll make sure that she stays grounded permanently. (Shifts to a unconsciousness Marissa then back to the corrupted doctor as he hangs up his cell and smiles senselessly) (Fades out) III ends IV *Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int. (Cuts back to the restaurant as we see Jason still waiting as the waiter shows up and finally gives Jason the check; then shift to see Bruce and Julie both dressed in evening-like attire as they both sit down and right next to them is Jason) Bruce: Jason? Jason: Bruce! What are you doing here? (Julie turns her head towards Jason) Jason: Oh, lucky you. Bruce: I didn’t know that you went by yourself. Jason: Actually, I had a date, but she left four hours ago. Julie: Is she coming back? Jason: I thought so, but I feeling something’s wrong. Excuse me. (Leaving) Bruce: Jason? Jason! Julie: I wonder who’s the date that left him. Bruce: I wish I knew. (Shift as we see Bruce worrying about Jason) *Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday’s office (Cuts back to the medical building as we see the time has passed two hours compared to four and we notices Jason entering the building. He takes out his Verizon Voyager to try and contact the doctor, and he notices the room number and leaves) (Cuts inside the doctor’s office as the doc is again preparing something while the camera shifts to Marissa tied down on a table while still unconscious; then all of the sudden Jason enters) Jason: (Angry) Marissa! You, what have you done. Dr. Faraday: I was just doing my job. Jason: What job? Killing someone is a job, well then you are a soulless freak. Dr. Faraday: I don’t want to do this, but I have to...if not he will kill me. Jason: He, he who? Dr. Faraday: The one who told me to get rid of Ms. Lopez. Jason: Who is he? Dr. Faraday: He is....(holding a syringe filled a mysterious chemical) Jason: What are you doing with that? Dr. Faraday: Getting rid of loose ends, you see I was the one who gave her these jumping powers and I can take it away. Jason: Over my dead body. Dr. Faraday: I don’t want to, but I have to. (Going by Marissa as he tries to stick her with the syringe filled with the strange chemical) (The camera shifts to Jason stopping the doc as they struggle holding the syringe and Jason then punches him and tries to wake up Marissa) Jason: Marissa, it’s me Jason. Marissa! (All of the sudden Dr. Faraday grabs the syringe and shoots the chemical into Jason’s arm; Jason unable to move as Dr. Faraday grabs a tray and hits him across the face where he falls down hard) (Viewing the doctor being pissed while we see Jason on the floor unconscious) *Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int. (Cuts back to the restaurant as we see Bruce and Julie finished eating and is discussing about their friend date) Bruce: So what you said earlier today, it was just a friendly date. Julie: We just friends, nothing else I think. (Both giving a minute of silence after that remark) Bruce: (Then he starts thinking about Jason) Julie: (Thinking about the same thing) Where’s Jason? Bruce: I wish I knew. Julie: (Seeing the waiter) Maybe he can tell us. Excuse me, waiter? Waiter: Yes. Julie: Do you know where is Jason Powers and his date. Waiter: Ah, yes; he mentioned to me he was going to the DMG building to meet a Dr. Faraday. (Bruce thinking about as the waiter is distracting Julie, he regrets what he is doing and leaves) Julie: (Turns to where Bruce used to sit) So are you going to pay the... (Seeing him gone) the check, Bruce? Bruce! (Trying to look all over for him) Do you know where my date went? Waiter: It seems he has left the building. Julie: (Starting to get angry while thinking about this date to herself) Oh, a friendly date uh. *Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday’s office (Cuts back to the doctor’s office as we see Jason unconscious on one table and Marissa the same at another. Dr. Faraday then unstraps her and then giving her a sedative to wake up ) Marissa: (Comes into and notices the doctor has done something to herself and then see Jason) Jason! (Running to his side) Why him, it’s me you want! Dr. Faraday: And that’s exactly what I will do. (Cuts downstairs as we see Bruce entering and doing the same way Jason done to find the doctor; cuts back to the doctor’s office as we see the doc holding another syringe) Dr. Faraday: This syringe is filled with a deadly cocktail of poisons and toxins. I shouldn’t need to do it, but my boss want you gone. Guess your boyfriend is first... Marissa: No! (She tries to stop him until he tries to move the deadly toxic needle towards her neck, and she tries to stop him until Bruce enters the room) Dr. Faraday: Who are you? Bruce: Saving those two and stopping you. (Marissa thinks she can use this ability for one last time and jumps high as Dr. Faraday loses his balance and falls on the ground as the syringe is plunged to his heart and he starts to convulse until he finally stop moving) (Bruce helps Marissa getting back on track) Marissa: Thanks! Bruce: No mention it. (Jason is suddenly about to wake as Bruce smiles and runs off and then we see Marissa sitting right next to a awaken Jason) Jason: What happened? Marissa: The doc kind of take some of his own medicine. Jason: (Confused) (The camera shifts to the doomed doc then to Marissa smiling and to a still-confused Jason) (Fades out) IV ends V *Ext. Wayne Manor - Next day - evening (Cuts to the manor on the next day) *Int. Foyer (Cuts inside as we see Bruce entering the door as we see Jason standing right outside; he enters and both talk about last night) Bruce: Hey, man. Jason: I’m wonder what happened last night between me, the doc, and Marissa. The doctor is dead, and Marissa. Bruce: What happened? Jason: She faced a decision and decided to dump me and head to Thailand to stay with her parents. Bruce: Sorry man. Jason: It’s okay, I can find another. What about you and Julie. Bruce: I kind of ditch her. Jason: For what? Julie (Voice): That’s what I want to know. (Bruce and Jason see Julie) Jason: Okay, I guessed I have to go. Remember man, this is not the day, but one day it will be. (Leaving) Bruce: Whatever that means. (To Julie) Sorry about last night. Julie: That’s fine, it seems ditching the date was better then actually staying. Bruce: Well I hate to say it, but you say it’s a date just as friends. Julie: Yeah a friend, I thought could depend on. Bruce: What is the matter? Julie: It’s just that you lied, you wanted to stay with me and now I guess maybe I did make a wrong choice and just have ignored your question. Bruce: You can’t hide your true feelings. Julie: But I can hide away from you, just until I can trust you again. Bruce: I trust you. Julie: That’s different. For now, let’s take a breather away from this until its the time. (Leaving) Bruce: (Feeling so depressed) Alfred: (Entering) Master Bruce, can I provide you to some nice, hot chicken soup. Bruce: No thanks. Alfred: Well one bowl out of two ain’t bad. (Heading to the kitchen) (We see Bruce just standing in the room alone as we suddenly hear the song “Out of My Mind” by James Blunt playing the background) *Int. Foster’s residence - Leo’s room (Cuts to Leo’s house then inside the room as we see Leo opening the file he received last night and is wondering what is really the Phoenix chemical; as he reads the file in the folder we suddenly see the point of view of a binoculars as the camera zoom outside as we see a car and inside is Lucius holding the binoculars and is figuring why is Leo doing this...as the song continues) *Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse - Int. (Cuts to a old warehouse then inside the wrecked place we see Julie surveying what is left of the warehouse and notices maybe making this into a hangout is a best idea...as the song continues) *Ext. Gotham Docks (Cuts to other side of the town as we see the song continuing to play and then we are brought to the docks as we see the same man that met Leo last night appearing in front of long black stretch limo; Victor steps out of the limo and meets the guy) Figure: Have the money? Victor: (the camera shows the money in the envelope) $30, 000 as I agreed. How about the folder. Figure: (the camera shows the folder) As promised. (Each exchange stuff as Victor having the folder and the man holding the money) Victor: Gave that Foster kid, the other folder. Figure: Yes. Victor: Good! (The man walk away as Victor smiling as he enters the limo and drives off) *Ext. Powers Mansion - Int. Library (Cuts to the mansion as we head to the library as the song continues; we see Jason returning to the desk as the dell laptop is still there and he trying to find the password. He then thinks about of all possible choices he laid the first and second. Jason then realizes that he found the password “omega”) (The camera notices a mysterious envelope with the omega sign burned into it; shifts back to Jason as he successfully able to control the hardrive as we see Jason revealing something that he thought his father never done, but has done it) Jason: EuroTron. (The camera sees the laptop screen with the secret government website; the song “Out of My Mind” ends as the camera fades out) V ends **CLOSING CREDITS** Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix